


dream job

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, Ravus lives, Sleeping Together, World of Ruin, but Ignis is still blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: Ignis didn’t open his eyes, for all the good it would have done him. “Get in bed, Ravus,” he mumbled. Even speaking was a hassle, but he made an effort. “We’ll manage,” he continued.Ignis is sleep-deprived, and Ravus is long-suffering.





	dream job

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my friendo midori-n!! happy 22 ~~2~~ nd birthday!! I hope you like this lil piece of Fleurentia fluff <3 yes the title is a pun too

He was even more tired than he had expected he would be. Long ago were the days the repeated battles wore him down, where the lack of sunlight made him sleepy by default; the lack of dawn for the past two years kept them all on their toes, Ignis included. But this particular hunt had gone from simple to complicated in the matter of a few hours, and Ignis was glad to finally be able to find a motel to stay the night.

Camping in this region was too dangerous, although Ignis had nearly suggested it on principle, ready to suggest that they could sleep in shifts to ensure their protection. It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t as if they hadn’t done it before.

But they had stumbled upon their lodgings soon thereafter, even if, judging by the noise that had just come from his stalwart companion’s mouth, it seemed like there was about to be a complaint nonetheless.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, prepared for the worst but preparing himself to accept it, anyway. It was only a few hours. He just needed to sleep for a few hours. He tilted his head unseeingly. “Problems, Ravus?”

“There is one bed,” Ravus commented, and Ignis blew out a sigh of relief.

“That’s all?” He urged him inside so that he was able to close the door, bracing himself back against the wall to remove his shoes. “I thought perhaps we’d paid to stay in a den of iniquity, going by that grumble.”

“They’ve assumed _we’re_ to participate in such iniquity by giving us a single.”

“People have assumed worse. Anyway,” he felt for the chair, dropping his coat over the back of it, “I doubt they were assuming anything. We were lucky to get a room at all.”

“True,” Ravus murmured. “I am not ungrateful.”

“No?” Ignis joked.

“Merely concerned about space.”

Ignis snapped out the folding cane. “Layout?”

“Bed at two, washroom at nine. Desk, eleven, windows–”

“– twelve,” Ignis said idly, immediately moving towards the bed. “The windows are always at twelve. Curtains?”

“I’ll draw them.”

“Thank you.” His cane bumped into the mattress. He set it aside in favor of bracing a knee against the bed instead, leaning forward to pass his hand along the width of it. Ravus was right; it _was_ small. “Ah.”

“I’m not averse to the floor.”

Consider Ignis indignant at the the very _thought._ “Absolutely not,” he spluttered. Once upon a time, bunking with anyone asides Noct, Gladio, or Prompto would have sent him into a fluster. Even the implications of sharing a bed with Ravus would have at one time, too, but it had been a long two years, and an even longer night; Ignis was _tired._ And he would _not_ make the former prince of Tenebrae sleep on the floor. “We’ll manage.”

Ravus hummed another note, but he wasn’t really listening. Aching fingers were busy plucking at the sheets to pull them back instead, exhaustion rattling through his bones.

“You’re sleeping in day clothes?”

Ignis paused. “… am I offensively filthy?” A bath was the last thing on his mind. Also a stark contrast to what he would have preferred two years ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to care _._ He wanted to sleep. He’d bathe in the morning.

“No.”

“Then, yes,” he said, and felt for the nightstand to set his glasses aside before sliding into bed. “You’re welcome to the shower. Or not if–” He yawned. “Gods, excuse me. Not if you’re tired.” He wouldn’t even call the bed _comfortable,_ except it was, just then, and even though he’d wake up with a neck ache from this pillow, he was already sinking into the press of sleep.

The thud of boots hitting the floor, a rustle of heavy fabric. The pause of footsteps near the opposite side of the bed.

Ignis didn’t open his eyes, for all the good it would have done him. “Get in bed, Ravus,” he mumbled. Even speaking was a hassle, but he made an effort. “We’ll manage,” he continued, forcing himself over and onto his side to make room. If he couldn’t help a tiny, tired groan, he prayed Ravus would forget about it by morning.

“Stop worrying, _Scientia_.” Still, the mattress creaked as Ravus cautiously crawled in and Ignis shifted to accommodate. It was cramped, moreso then back in the days when he had been on the road with Noct and their friends. But it was manageable, his back pressed up against the warmth of Ravus’s as the man settled in on his side. “Go to sleep,” Ravus continued, brisk as ever. But maybe if Ignis thought there was a little extra _weariness_ to his voice just then, well. He wouldn’t say anything about that, either.

He thought he mumbled an affirmative in reply, but he was already too out of it to really know.

 

 

He woke up well before what would have been dawn, groggy and confused. It was _warm,_ startling compared to nights spent in eternal darkness now and he was… using Ravus’s shoulder as a pillow. Ah. One question answered, and the other… it only took a few moments of coming back to himself to realize Ravus’s arm was around him, holding him securely in the spot where he was tucked up against his chest.

Probably, he was still just tired enough that it didn’t bother him as much as it might have, although he suspected the heat suffusing his face had little to do with the temperature between their shared body heat. If he could manage to move without disrupting Ravus’s sleep… a lost cause, seeing as how he’d barely begun to move before Ravus quipped off “stay still,” and Ignis froze again. “My apologies, Ravu–”

“Nevermind it.” No, he sounded half asleep as well. “Go back to sleep.”

“If you’re uncomfortable,” he started again, but Ravus’s arm tightened around him.

“I won’t hesitate to leave you if you fall on the floor,” Ravus mumbled. They both knew _that_ was an empty threat. “Go back to sleep.”

“… right.” If Ravus was going to be so stubborn about it, and the fact that he truthfully did _not_ want to move– the inherent cuddler in him, Noct had always pointed out with a laugh– they might as well go back to sleep for another few hours. Easy enough. “So simple I could do it with my eyes closed…” He didn’t realize he’d said the last part out loud until Ravus groaned.

“Scientia.”

His lips twitched into a smile. “I thought it was an eggstraordinary pun…”

_“Ignis.”_ Ravus turned his head. He was close enough to feel the brush of his hair on his face, and Ignis couldn’t stop a small laugh when he felt he was being glared at. “It’s not even breakfast.”

“Right. We’re bearly awake, as it is.”

“Cease these puns.”

“Seven days without a pun means one weak–” His personal brand of being overtired, spouting jokes at four in the morning. Ignis had to hide the smile into Ravus’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

Ravus made another noise of discontent, although he said nothing else. By the time his head tipped over to lean against Ignis’s, both advisor and prince were both fast asleep.


End file.
